don't want to be like cinderella
by skye 13
Summary: Temari wants to prove to her boyfriend Shikamaru, that she doesn't need a hero to save her.


Don't Want To Be Like

Cinderella

By: Skye 13

Summary: Temari wants to prove to her boyfriend Shikamaru, that she doesn't need a hero to save her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

" Shikamaru! I don't need you protecting me every second of the day." I said. My name is Temari no Sabaku. I am the daughter of the fourth Kazekage, Sister to the Fifth Kazekage, and the top female Jounin of the Sand. I'm not some fragile princess. But my boyfrined doesn't seem to understand. Naruto and his friends invited us to join them at a karreoko bar. I'll prove to Shika that I don't need a man protecting me.

Later That Night

" Next contestant please step foreward!" a man shouted into his microphone. I walked foreward.

I walked over to the DJ and told him which song I wanted to sing. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten said they would sing with me.

The song is Cinderella by The Cheetah girls.

I started off.

_[Temari:_  
_"When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story."_

[Hinata:  
"It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory."

[Ino:  
"I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,"

[Tenten:  
"Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me."

[CHORUS – ALL:  
"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself."

[ALL:  
"Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Whos not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand im happy just the way i am  
Dont need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing"

[CHORUS – ALL:  
"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself."

[ALL:  
"I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free."

[CHORUS – ALL:  
"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side"

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself."

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._"_ We walked off the stage and to the table.

" Is that how you really feel?" Shika asked.

" Yeah. I don't want to be like Cinderella. I perfer to rescue myself. Shika if you don't like that then I guess we can't be together. I want a man who wants all of me. I don't want him expecting me to be like a pampered princess." I said.

" I understand. I want your soul, heart, and mind." he said. So I got my prince charming after all.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Now Please click the purple button and review. 


End file.
